Patch 0.6.9
2015-07-21 - 'Live Game Servers ' |hl= | Highlights = # Gauntlet Wars # Bug-fixes | Prev = 0.6.8 | PrevAlt = Community Vote Feature #12 - Daily Tasks | Next = 0.6.10 | NextAlt = Community Vote Feature #13, Player Account Transfers and Achievement Titles }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Gauntlet Wars ## Players can conduct Gauntlet Wars against one another. This also applies to alliances ## Gauntlet Wars must be declared and accepted like a contract in order to take effect ## Towns of players who you are involved in a Gauntlet War against will be highlighted on the island view with a red-coloured banderole ## Islands with player towns against whom you are conducting a Gauntlet War will be marked with a red flag on the world map ## In the 'Gauntlet Wars' tab in the military advisor, you can see who you are involved in a war against or which alliances your own alliance has a war against. Each Gauntlet War is linked to its own page which lists the towns of all enemy players. In the case of Alliance Gauntlet Wars, the general can mark priority targets on this screen which will highlight them with a crosshair ## During a Gauntlet War, the number of General Points destroyed by each party is counted and displayed in the overview. Damage done to third parties (e.g. in battles where more than two parties take part) will not be counted ## A Gauntlet War ends when one side concludes the 'Gauntlet War Agreement' __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature ; N/A __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes ; N/A __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # The introductory text was missing from messages relating to IP sharing agreements. # The button to activate miracles was clickable whilst the temple was being upgraded to level 1. Clicking it produced an error. The button is now greyed out as long as the upgrade is in progress. # When pulling troops out of an ongoing battle, the loading time was calculated incorrectly. # Attempting to contact the alliance diplomat via your own town on the island overview caused an error. The button is no longer displayed next to your towns. # When players tore down an academy with scientists inside, these would disappear rather than turning back into citizens. # Travel times of troop operations on the mission screens did not taken the Poseidon miracle into account. # The display costs for training spies did not correspond to the slider setting. Only the duration and costs for a single spy were displayed. # When the loading of a trade mission was interrupted, an incorrect town advisor message was produced. # Fixed a display error on the island screen when changing towns with an open mission screen. # Recent user feature: The trading post highlighted your offers in green and those from alliance members in blue, instead of vice versa. # When restoring a player account after a period of inactivity, the war server badges were lost. # When the occupier of a town loaded troops out of the occupied town for plundering, these were not displayed in the trading port, in contrast to troops loaded for the occupation. Both will now be visible in the port to the town's owner. # If the navigation wheel was used in the town overview whilst a building was open, certain building functions caused JavaScript errors. # In the general's mission overview, plunder missions were displayed as returning when they were still loading. # Sending a message on the screen to find partners for cultural treaties without first selecting a player did not produce an error message, but instead stated 'Your order has been carried out.' The treaty partners tab was also missing. # The navigation wheel was occasionally operable when retracted. # New arrangement of table columns in the premium diplomacy advisor. # Error message added when players attempt to add a player who is already on the friends list. # When reorganising fleets, town and player names were not linked. # Fixed various tooltip and display errors on various screens. # Buttons for upgrading and demolishing the Hideout remained greyed out after cancelling a training task. # In the warehouse goods which cannot be plundered are once more coloured green, lootable goods red. # Friends list settings were lost when changing to the second page. In addition there was a display error when using Chrome. # If the rebellion in an occupied town or port was unsuccessful, the occupied player only received a town advisor message if it was a port. # Cultural treaty request messages had no delete button. # When designing alliance pages, 'width' settings using % attributes were not possible. # Occupied ports of inactive players can now be freed by being occupied. # Loading times when plundering the barbarian village were calculated incorrectly __NOWYSIWYG__